I Wish
by Fantasy-Writers
Summary: My story is basically about the love triangle- Boss, Hamtaro, Bijou. Who will get the girl? Other couples may be included. SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAVE HOMEWORK YOU KNOW!
1. Announcements

I Wish....

Announcements

_Maybe I should tell him, but HE would never understand, or worse he would laugh at me!!_ Bijou thought as she tied her blue ribbons on, _I wish he would understand my feelings for him_, her sleek fur shone in the sunlight as she pulled her cage door open and left for the clubhouse.

"-And I propose that we should go to Sunlight Falls," Boss was saying as Bijou opened the door to the clubhouse. "Bonjour everyone!!" Bijou called out merrily, "Boss I think that's a marvellous idea!!" Boss beamed, his face as red as a tomato and then fell off his chair, _why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of Bijou_? Boss thought angrily at himself, "Are you okay?" Bijou asked, struggling not to laugh so as not to break his heart.

"We really have to prepare for this, don't we?" asked Hamtaro as he slid his backpack next to Bijou as they packed, he saw Boss turn purple for going near_ his _girl, _That dolt!! I have a right to like Bijou_, _so he can kiss my a-_, "Oh DARN!!" Bijou suddenly exclaimed, looking very frustrated, "One of my ribbons broke," she said holding up a torn red ribbon. "Don't worry, I'll buy you some new ones," Hamtaro said warmly. "Thanks!!" Bijou exclaimed giving Hamtaro a kiss on the cheek, turning Boss an ultra-violet.

Oooo... Is this the start of some new relationship or does Bijou like the purpling Boss.... Find out next chapter.


	2. The Packing's Done

I Wish....

The Packing's Done

Maybe on this trip I will tell him, since we're staying for two days at Sunshine Falls, while our owners are at a school excursion, Bijou tossed and turned trying to get to sleep, Argghhh! I better talk to Pashmina since she's got someone in mind. Bijou had a final look at Maria, and scampered out. 

Bijou slid the door to Pashmina's cage open, "Hi," Bijou said. Pashmina was sitting on the floor to her cage. "Hi," she answered, "Can't you get to sleep? I can't either, we're going tomorrow, just think of it!!" "Yeah," said Bijou, "Do you think I should tell him?" "I don't know... I'm having my own love problems," she said tracing the ground, "Do you think Stan likes me?" Pashmina asked, ever so casually, "I don't know Pashmina, maybe you should wait for him to make the first move, then go for it!" "You know, it used to be me giving you the advice!!"

The Hams started their way towards Sunshine Falls, which was a waterfall. Hamtaro walked beside Bijou, "Wow, this place is great!!" he exclaimed, looking around in awe, "Yeah, I know what you mean, it smells nice too," Bijou took in the new scent. _I wonder what Boss thinks of this place_, Hamtaro thought, he looked over at Boss, however, unlike all the other Hams, Boss was glaring at Hamtaro with an evil eye that clearly said, "Keep AWAY from _my_ GIRL!!!" Hamtaro smiled, he knew that Boss would think that, _Huh, Bijou's not his girl, she's free for anyone to be with!!_

While Hamtaro was making the tent with Stan (though they were very unsuccessful), Boss went over to Bijou with a rose in his hand, "U-h-uh B-Bijou, um, uh this, this isforyou," Boss stammered very quickly, blushing like a sunset. "Why, Thank you Boss," she answered, "These are very beautiful," Boss walked away somewhat dazed but when he saw Hamtaro struggling with the tent with Stan, Boss was fully conscious, _Ha! _He thought, _we'll see who Bijou likes now!!_

Sooo... Everybody what did you think, okay for a second chapter then try the third. Please Review, I'm begging you, do you what me to fall on my knees and beg you!?!


	3. Exploring

Exploring

After everyone moved into their tents-

Tent Arrangement

Tent One

Sandy

Bijou

Pashmina

Penelope

Tent Two

Howdy

Dexter

Maxwell

Panda

Tent Three

Boss

Cappy

Stan

Hamtaro

; Which Hamtaro and Stan took a long time figuring out how to make them, they convinced Boss to go exploring,

"It'll be fun!!" exclaimed Cappy,

"I'm going if Pashy is," said Dexter,

"No _I _am going if Pashmina is!!!" Howdy yelled at Dexter's face,

"It'll be another adventure!" Hamtaro said.

_It'll be romantic,_ thought Bijou.

So they went exploring, when finally they heard the sound of rushing water, they ran towards the sound. There was the magnificent, flowing waterfall, it was no wonder why it was called Sunshine Falls, because of the way the sun shone onto the waterfall made a large rainbow through the waterfall, weaving in and out of it.

"It's better than the book!" breathed Maxwell,

"It is certainly magnificent," Bijou stared at awe at the waterfall, "which was why you should thank me," said Boss, using the chance, "Thanks," murmured Bijou and gave Boss a hug. _Well, who's the winner NOW Hamtaro?_ Thought Boss.

They headed back and had just settled down again when Sandy yelled, "Hey has anyone seen Pashmina and Stan?" all the Hams rushed together, "they must have gotten lost together!!" exclaimed Maxwell, "Well, _duh_, book boy!!" Boss said, "Ohhh... Stan's a dead Ham when he comes back," growled Howdy, rubbing a clenched fist, and for the first time that they actually agreed on something, when Dexter said, "A _dead_ Ham."


	4. Lost

I Wish

Chapter Four Lost

Stan was worried, he lost his way when he took a different turn in the forest, and the others headed in the opposite direction, then he spotted someone, "Pashmina!" he called, she turned and ran over to him, "Do you know where the others are?" they asked at the same time. "Darn, how are we going to get back?" Pashmina asked. "I don't know if we'll ever get back and certainly not at night." Stan answered, "We move at daylight."

"But how are we gonna survive? We don't have any food!!" Pashmina exclaimed, panicking, "Don't worry about that, I thought of that beforehand with Hamtaro, we both have survival packs, each with; a blanket, and sunflower seeds." They then came to a clearing, "here is where we're gonna stay for the night," they set camp.

Stan was worried, if they didn't find their way back, their owners would suspect something fishy.

They had two nights and one day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay! I'm sorry for the delay!! (Hey that rhymes!! ) Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please people would you give me the satisfaction of a review.


	5. It is No Use

I Wish

Chapter Five It's No Use

Bijou stretched to the first rays of dawn, for a moment she thought she was back home._ No I am not, I am at Sunshine Falls, having a great time with my friends,_ then in a sudden rush all her memory came back, _Pashmina…If anything happens to you I won't forgive myself._

Sandy was lying like a stone in her tent, she felt petrified, _I might lose my brother who I only just was reunited with. And I might even lose one of my best friends!!!_

Hamtaro awoke to see fiery black eyes glaring into his sapphire eyes, inwardly he groaned, there was one word for it; Boss, who had been eyeing at him like that ever since he went near Bijou, then Boss left.

_What's his problem, Bijou's not his, and anyway she likes me better than that dirty coloured Ham, wait, what am I thinking? He's my best friend, he's not a bad friend; he's got a heart of gold!!_

_Ohhhh Stan I would love to bash you between the eyes, now that you've taken my girl!_ Dexter was full of anger and pain, _I thought Pashmina was interested in me not that maraca head!! Stan's going to wish he was never born!! _

The Ham-Ham campers sat on a log, thinking, all thinking different thoughts;

Boss was thinking of how much he liked Bijou and how Hamtaro's stealing her,

Hamtaro was thinking that if he told Bijou he liked her, Boss would die, so he couldn't tell Bijou anything, and deny any love he had for her.

Bijou was worried about Pashmina and Stan and hoped that wherever they were that they were okay.

Howdy thought of different reasons why he shouldn't kill Stan

Penelope was thinking Ookwee thoughts

Panda was thinking of tracking devices he could make to help find the two Ham-Hams

Cappy was imagining all sorts of terrible things that could happen to the two lost campers

Sandy was scared to death about what would come to the fate of her brother and her friend

Maxwell was recreating safety and survival plans in his head, that he had remembered from books

And Dexter? Well Dexter was just thinking of 101 ways to kill a "Maraca Head"

"It's no use just sitting here," announced Boss, "Let's go look for our friends!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So sorrrrrry for all those delays in this story but I think I might get a few more chapters in.

Thank you a-hamtaro-dreamer and thank you YAMI Blade for all your reviews.


End file.
